nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefire2
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ }}Please direct all spam/blackmail/threats to this page: User talk:Random-storykeeper. Thank you. Warning Any spam here will leave me with no choice but to post π, φ, e or \sqrt{2} to a million digits or \oint_\gamma \frac{1}{z}\,dz = \int_0^{2\pi} { ie^{it} \over e^{it} }\,dt= \int_0^{2\pi}i\,dt = 2\pi i and a general explanation of its uses 50 times on your talk page (and don't think I won't do it.). __TOC__ Yes, I realize this now. Is it for the same reason that tabs make things not work right? 22:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi, tulip (Can that be your nickname?)! Sorry I didn't see that comment and I didn't know NTPYO said his family was geeky. Also if I became a troll wouldn't that mean there would be two on this wiki? I'm sorry but I can't take the promotion from user to troll for you are the true troll of this wiki. But, is it a crime to talk to you often? Well see you around tulip de bater boy! --Grammar Cat 19:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Replying Yes but, I think you already did. You seriously are a detecter. Grammar Cat 19:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE to the message you sent to Grammar cat that she didn't reply to. Actually, no. She said that I should put Matthew 25:31-40 in it, and I said that it was not relevant enough. I had already put Ephesians 5:4 in it. 19:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Per the rules Per last sentence, first bullet, you have to remove your Runescape Ribbon. It is for two reasons: 1) it breaks the new rules and 2) it offends me. I would have removed it on my own, but that wouldn't be nice, wouldn't it?-- 13:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you a troll? Hello Tulip! I'm very surpirsed that you arn't trolling Takeshi 64 (aka billy) after he called CandD a girl. Do you think CandD's a girl? Grammar Cat 19:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you trying to get him to troll me? As I said, it was a typo. 20:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. But I said you called CandD a girl it was up to Tulip to find out is was a typo--Grammar Cat 01:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Did this topic really appear on Bluefire's talk page? SQhi•'''(talk) 01:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Persons You were right that we are supposed to use third person, which is he/she/it (you were 100% correct). But, actually, second person is you/you all, and first person is I. Just wanted to get that straight. 13:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Total fail When you replaced video with vid walkthugh, you caused errors in multiple pages. Could you undo it? 10:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, seems like only the page Nitrome Must Die had an error. Forget it. 10:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:2 things *1: It has the S-word on it. *2: I thought you already knew about it. *3: Yup, I have. -- 13:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Until we've decided on your new ribbon caption, perhaps you could remove the ribbon, temporarily. SQhi•'(talk) 15:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Closing Was it the plan? Even if I'm now a b-crat, doesn't the wiki need another admin? 16:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, maybe, but the users who requested adminship will be sad. Don't you think so? 17:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, then. What should we do with the requests? Cancel them? 17:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, back to basics, isn't the reason we suspended the RFAs in the frist place because NOBODY was not in a good position to close Takeshi's RFA? Since we have a second bureaucrat now, shouln't it be high time to close the suspended RFAs? The RFAs has already been discussed extensively by the community and has dragged on for far too long. I do even feel that the community is getting tired of the promotion process. CC: Santi SQhi'•'(talk) 15:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It offends me by having the S-word on it. That is how it offends me. And what can I do to popularize your blog? -- 18:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Thanks. Thanks for the idea for the userboxes, although if you study my edit history, you will see that I made ten edits to my page trying to fix the positioning, it was slightly different than yours. But thanks! 19:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :You weren't flaming me. If I thought you were flaming me, I wouldn't have been so nice. Thanks again, 13:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, kind of like that, but not exactly. Anyway, what I meant was, I would have replied in a different manner, while not being ''mean. 15:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Dur... 6 18:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:ARCHIVE THIS PAGE #1: I positively thought you knew about. I wasn't lying to you. #2: I didn't just go ahead and remove it for a reason: it wouldn't be nice. I thought it would be nicer if I told you to remove it. That way, you can remove it yourself without me abruptly removing it. See? I wasn't trying to lie to you. And yes, I'll Rkive my page. -- 13:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: My apologies. It's hard to decide, but... #Axiy #Takeshi64 #Fishybuz #Zt-freak #Austincarter4ever #Frostyflytrap #The Mysteryous User - Disqualified 18:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Axiy. He added the characters to the town correctly, having the characters in different situations. Even if Axiy spoiled me the ending of Rustyard, I like it. Takeshi64. It's quite fun and, in some cases, you changed the vehicles a little bit according to the characters. Good job! Zt-freak's drawing is creative and an original side of the character Canary. Fishybuz. Even the image isn't exactly "funny", you may spend some time adding all the characters to the picture. Austincarter4ever. This picture is colorful, and I like how you changed the angry Austin to that. Frostyflytrap. Sorry, but the image is only a double screenshot from the games Rubble Trouble Tokyo and Roar Rampage, even if it's funny. The Mysterious User. Even if you changed your image, you're disqualified because you used other people's fan-art. Good night *yawn*. 21:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ohhai Actually, the reason I changed my avatar was because I recently found it in my picture files. It was one of my earlier avatars when I first joined the Wiki and thought maybe I should return to it just 'cause. But to answer your question, there is some anime out there that I like watching. =D 07:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: about math Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I had been trying for a while to get that problem worked... idk. My dad could figure it out, he's a whiz at that stuff, but I haven't asked him yet. 21:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Archive header language Hmm, brother, you decided to use Russian instead... SQhi•(talk) 19:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Contest Sure, I'll be happy to be a guest judge for this round's image contest. Let me know when the I'm needed ('til how many entries). 23:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Needz ur help cuz This has been a barely active forum thread, and it would certainly be a good idea to close it so that a renaming project can commence as soon as possible. The problem is, there are two users who oppose (or disagree) with the forum thread, but reading their reasons, they don't seem to quite understand exactly what the proposal is about. Despite replying to both their responses, neither one has said anything. Do I (or another admin) get to close it now because more users are okay with it or wait for the other users to wake up and make sure they understand what the idea is? 06:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I knew! http://www.anaitgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/very_happy_kitty2.jpg But RRM is one of a small amount of games with characters' names. 13:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :And, officialy welcome to the Nitrome World. Go ahead and edit articles! 13:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Using your code. Would it be okay if I use your charity template? I have decided to quit stealing code once and for all, which is why I am asking. So, kin I Uze itz? 13:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE I made my sister's account, and then made that sentence onm her page. Me being male, I never think of myself as a sister. So I accidently put brother, then realized my mistake and changed it. lol, RE:Sig I think she means Bean People. Do you need only one image or some independient images? 12:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I asked my sister, and she did mean bean people. Something Amg, you edit on the Nitrome Wiki too :D — 14:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: :D 16:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ...O_o 18:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC)